This invention relates to a spiran compound with a defined physical structure for use in forming semiconducting polymers with perpendicularly arranged cores, and to a method of synthesizing this compound.
Conducting organic and organometallic polymers have attracted much recent scientific interest, since they may play a key role in the construction of modern electronic systems. In simple devices, polymers constructed from simple monomer subunits may be sufficient. As electronic component design becomes more complex and more precise, however, more complex monomer units become required to meet the needs of such systems.
As an example, it has been suggested based on calculations that a polymeric compound of the formula ##STR3## may be suitable for incorporation into future electronic devices. Aviram, A., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110, 5687 (1988). In this compound, a pro-conducting (non-doped or non-oxidized and hence insulating) polymer is fixed at a 90.degree. angle via a non-conjugated sigma bond network to a conducting (doped or oxidized) polymer. Such a polymeric compound would be useful in memory, logic and amplification computing systems. This compound has not actually been synthesized, however, and thus perpendicularly arranged cores of this type are not actually available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a molecule which forms the central building block for synthesis of perpendicularly arranged cores.